


Lucaya One Shot - What You Already Knew - Maya's POV

by GirlMeetsMe12



Series: Girl Meets One Shots [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12





	Lucaya One Shot - What You Already Knew - Maya's POV

“This is impossible!” I slammed my pencil down on the table with no regard for the loud noise it would make.

            “What’s impossible?” Lucas asked, putting his book down.

            “All of this. You know, pre-cal, school, my _life_ ,” I ranted, throwing my hands in the air. Lucas and I were at the library, thanks to him dragging me there – he insisted we actually do some studying for once.

            “Why did I ever let you convince me I could handle pre-cal?” I sighed, slumping in my chair.

            “Because you _can_ handle it,” Lucas assured me, lifting my chin and smiling.

            “Ugghh,” I groaned. “I’m so stuck though. It’s all just random symbols and formulas,” I said with frustration.

            “Here, let me see.” He slid my homework over to his side of the table, and scanned the paper. “I took this course last semester; I think I can give you a hand.”

            “You mean you’ll do the assignment for me, Bucky?” My face lit up.

            “No,” he chuckled. “It means that I’m going to show you how to solve the problem so you learn to do it for yourself.”

            “You know, the real problem is all this work, which we could easily solve by just going to see a movie,” I mumbled.

            Lucas ignored me and grabbed my pencil.

            “Okay, so this first part is just algebra. Do you think you can solve for ‘x’?” He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

            “What you do to one side, you have to do to the other,” I replied obediently.

            “Exactly,” he smiled. “Give it a shot.” He slid the paper back to me.

            I stared at the paper hard, my forehead crumpled.

            “Nope, I got nothing,” I shrugged.

            Lucas continued pushing me. “Maya, you know how to do this. Think a little harder, please?” He asked with a sweet smile.

            “Whatever,” I grumbled and rolled my eyes, but I felt a small smile tugging at my lips.

            “Is this right?” I asked, pushing the paper towards him a few minutes later.

            He beamed. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

            Lucas continued to help me with my work, only giving me small tips so as to allow me to solve the problems myself. Stupid Lucas. All the while he gently rubbed my shoulder, or my arm, or my knee – which needless to say was pretty distracting, but I would never tell him that.

            I couldn’t believe when I was finished only 30 minutes later.

            “Am I really finished? I’m done? We can go home?” I grinned in anticipation.

            “Sure looks like it. And you did it all yourself,” he pointed at me smiling proudly.

            “Oh please,” I scoffed. “You showed me what to do.”

            “I only reminded you of what you already knew,” he stated, taking my hand, and I bit my lip. “Anyways, I think you deserve a little reward,” he smiled in amusement.

            “Pizza,” I said immediately.

            He looked a little taken aback. “Well, I was actually just going to give you a kiss but –”

            “Just get over here, Huck,” and I pulled his lips to down to mine and kissed him firmly.

“Now pizza,” I said pulling away, leaving no room for disagreement.

            “Pizza,” he replied with a goofy grin and a laugh.


End file.
